


Love Blooms

by myxomatosis



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxomatosis/pseuds/myxomatosis
Summary: "If you were on a ship," Arthur said, to no one in particular, almost as if shouting advice out to the world, "with a cute alien, you'd fall in love too."A story about a human and his alien best friend, on a ship with said alien's two - headed cousin, a quite dazzling lady, and a manically depressed robot.And how friendship blooms so beautifully into love.





	Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caninescastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caninescastle/gifts).



> I wrote this for my good friend caninescastle! I hope he enjoys it, and I hope you do too.

It is not every day that your home planet Earth blows up, your best friend (who is actually an alien from Betelgeuse) somehow saves you, you both almost die in space, and suddenly a ship is everywhere in the universe all at once, picking you up and inviting you onboard with an odd cast of a two - headed man who sounds a lot like David Bowie and is also your best friend's cousin, a girl who you met at a party who also isn't quite human, and a depressed robot with many troubles and a bitter outlook. That can only happen one day, for Earth can only blow up once. But still, it would be odd for that to happen.

And yet, it happened to Arthur Dent, a perfectly normal human up until that moment.

* * *

 

Our story begins with our shaken protagonist enjoying a cup of tea as his best friend, who we know as Ford Prefect, talks to him.

"You see, Arthur, I think you'll quite like it here! Zaphod is one for entertainment, I'm sure he's got some things for us! And we have our own room, the both of us, in case you need any company at night. It's got two beds, so you won't have to worry about any sleep - caused injuries. I bet there's a chess set somewhere! And -- oh, sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no, do go on, I don't mind. After all, it helps keep me calm, gives me something to focus on," Arthur said, offering a small smile.

It is at this moment that we assess another character that has been mentioned -- our very own Zaphod Beeblebrox. Also from Betelgeuse, he is Ford's cousin. He has two heads and three arms, and a very odd (and what some may call tacky) fashion style. There is no one else out there like him. He has been known to remind us of both David Bowie and Elvis Presley, though he does not pursue any career in music. Well, enough of our egotistical particular, back to the matter at hand.

Ford smiled a big toothy grin. "That's very nice of you, and I'd be glad to help. Do you remember . . our chess battles?"

Arthur laughed a bit. "Yes, I do. You more often than not won. But I didn't mind. You were always so excited. And we played Scrabble, remember?"

Ford nodded, letting out a light, happy laugh.

And that was when Arthur first felt it.

"It", in this case, means the pull that is love. A beautifully tragic thing, we all agree. We assume there is true love out there. We can not be sure. We think it exists, but not for everyone. And that's okay. Anyhow, the kind of love Arthur felt was a tug, a complete admiration of that light little laugh that bubbled out of Ford, and a small thought in his head that swelled, saying, "Kiss him! Kiss that boy!" But Arthur has a knack of not listening to completely good ideas, as he was most certainly unaware that the best friend he felt for had felt that way for a while. It seemed quite obvious, and yet, our dear Arthur is a master of obliviousness and doubt.

Arthur took a sip of his tea, trying to hide this emotion. As Trillian entered the room, he looked up at her and set his tea down, thankful for a distraction that wasn't Ford Prefect. She seemed to fiddle with the ship controls, and then she walked over.

Trillian Astra, who was introduced to Arthur as Tricia McMillan at a party six months before, is who we know as the ship girl. She seems to take the controls, and would probably be the smartest person on the ship if Marvin was not part of the crew.

"Your room is ready, if you want to see it," she said. "If you do, follow me." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

Ford got up and motioned for Arthur to come with before trailing after Trillian. Arthur waited for a second, still mulling over emotion like a human tends to do, before getting up and joining the other two to his room.

As he arrived to the doorway, he noticed Ford already lying on one of the beds. He walked in and sat on the other bed, looking around. Ford watched Arthur, and when Arthur glanced over at him, he grinned. Arthur turned his head away and coughed, trying to hide his blush. Ford had lived on Earth for long enough, but he still was very odd. Ford, obviously, did not see the problem with staring, and no matter who it was, Arthur became very embarrassed when gazed at.

Ford finally looked away and yawned. He turned the lights out, and laid down. "Goodnight, Arthur!"

After a few minutes, Arthur whispered, "Goodnight, Ford," and went to sleep himself.


End file.
